In computer graphics, three dimensional (3D) modeling is the process of developing a mathematical representation of a three dimensional object via specialized software that defines the surfaces of the object as a 3D model in mathematical terms. The 3D model can be displayed on a computer display as a two-dimensional image through a process called 3D rendering.
Models for 3D computer modeling can be manually or automatically created and usually represent a 3D object using points in space connected by geometric shapes.
3D models are useful in many diverse fields because they allow for the visualization of complex objects in a cost effective and timely manner. For example, the motion picture and entertainment industry uses 3D models to create animated characters for motion pictures and computer games, while the medical industry uses models to create detailed models of organs. Chemists often model chemical compounds and the engineering community also often models prototypes of new devices and structures. In addition to these applications for 3D models, 3D geographic models have been used by the earth science community for many years.